


Operation: 12 Days of Christmas

by madmaxwargirl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Modern Christmas au, more to come - Freeform, secret santa present, what will happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaxwargirl/pseuds/madmaxwargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Furiosa's first year with the girls and she goes all out on Christmas with her long time friend Max, will they survive the long moth of December to see the new year?<br/>My present for momperatorfuriosa for Mad Max Secret Santa :)<br/>Thanks to onceuponaprime for being my beta reader <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me……  
A tree covered in debris.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
As it was every year, October rolled into november and christmas was shoved down everyone's throat. Furiosa drove her kids to school, all screaming the classic holiday songs off-key, laughing at her attempt to hit all the low notes. Oh what fun they had, running the red lights in her oversized black truck as the girls screamed bloody murder, rolling into StarBucks ordering their variety of drinks and getting wide eyes when they rolled up to the window, the rev-heads at school gawking at the masterpiece truck they called The Rig.

On with their lives, rolling through the stomach bursting Thanksgiving at the grandmas’ house with Keep’s famous green bean casserole and Valkyrie’s creamy mashed potatoes, Max was in charge of the turkey after Furiosa almost burned the house down last year.  
The annual offroading race was won by Toast and Dag, followed by Max, Cheedo and Furiosa, then Keep, Angharad, and Capable rolling into third.

The girls were sad to leave their grandmas, but break didn't last forever(though it should). With christmas less than a month away, and many thing to get done they must leave the greenhouse in the woods.

Max had never really celebrated christmas, but Furiosa had always exchanged gifts with him since their time in the force together. But with the girls he had a bigger list to write, and no clue what to get them. 

“So girls, what would you like for christmas this year?” Furi asked as they were waiting in line for their daily dose at the green mermaid.  
“We’ve never really celebrated christmas, not since that thing…. you know…… Never really remembered.” Angharad spoke for the bunch. Furiosa whipped around, to see heads bobbing in agreement. The girls were in the foster system for a while and all disappeared around the same time, no one ,seemed to care there were so many kids that it was like nothing changed.  
The rest is history buried in the back of all their growing memories.

Furiosa grabbed their coffee and ran the older 3 to school and Cheedo to the dentist for her first appointment. While Cheedo was busy pulling at the poor man’s mustache while he checked her growing fangs, Furiosa devised a plan. 

After the appointment, she and cheedo ran to the nearest store, for Operation: 12 Days of Christmas.  
\---------------------------------------


	2. 2 Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new sweaters and missing teeth

On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me…..  
Two missing teeth and a tree covered in debris.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max picks up the girls like he always does, handing the girls the aux cord and preparing himself for whatever girly pop they are going to play today.  
Then it starts. Heavy bass floods the car.  
Oh god……… its the trap music...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While driving up the road to the house, Dag started muttering about auras and jolly vibes. Max just shrugged it off, she did mutter to herself a lot. He parked his Interceptor in the spot Furi had left for him in the driveway, only to notice the mountain of Target and Michaels bags overflowing from the bed of the truck.  
Could she have…. No.. She wouldn't……. would she?  
His first mistake was doubting that Furiosa would never EVER go overboard on anything.  
His second mistake, letting the girls walk inside before him. They were tackled to the ground by a christmas gremlin wearing tinsel in her long black hair and a sweater 3 sizes too large and far too bulky for a child. The sleeves drooped over her hands as she waddled over to Max, holding one that seemed to have been bought in the thought of him. It had little dog and bone patterns in white and black, surrounded by a sea of blue and green stripes. He grabbed the thing and started to inspect the house.  
Garlen had been thrown haphazardly around the room, lights were draped across the backs of couches and a large tree loomed over him surrounded by armies of ornaments.   
Cheedo screamed. Max whipped around to see the girls huddled over Cheedo, she was cradling something in her hands.   
“Put them back, PUT THEM BAAAACK!” Cheedo screamed, she was holding her teeth. Angharad was calmly trying to explain to her why they fell out as Capable struggled to keep Cheedo from shoving the teeth into her bare gums.  
Furiosa came running into the room, “What happened?”.  
“Cheedo lost her two front teeth” Toast replied, “Her two front teeth?.... Okay OKAY THIS HAS TO BE SOME KINDA PRANK RIGHT?!” She looked at the blank faces.  
“AH FORGET IT, I’ll be in my room.”  
Her footsteps grew distant as she trudged up the stairs.  
Cheedo looked up at Max. “Max?”   
Max looked down to meet her puppydog eyes, she held up the teeth, “All I want for christmas is my two front teeth back.”

On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me…..  
Two missing teeth and a tree covered in debris.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max picks up the girls like he always does, handing the girls the aux cord and preparing himself for whatever girly pop they are going to play today.  
Then it starts. Heavy bass floods the car.  
Oh god……… its the trap music...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While driving up the road to the house, Dag started muttering about auras and jolly vibes. Max just shrugged it off, she did mutter to herself a lot. He parked his Interceptor in the spot Furi had left for him in the driveway, only to notice the mountain of Target and Michaels bags overflowing from the bed of the truck.  
Could she have…. No.. She wouldn't……. would she?  
His first mistake was doubting that Furiosa would never EVER go overboard on anything.  
His second mistake, letting the girls walk inside before him. They were tackled to the ground by a christmas gremlin wearing tinsel in her long black hair and a sweater 3 sizes too large and far too bulky for a child. The sleeves drooped over her hands as she waddled over to Max, holding one that seemed to have been bought in the thought of him. It had little dog and bone patterns in white and black, surrounded by a sea of blue and green stripes. He grabbed the thing and started to inspect the house.  
Garlen had been thrown haphazardly around the room, lights were draped across the backs of couches and a large tree loomed over him surrounded by armies of ornaments.   
Cheedo screamed. Max whipped around to see the girls huddled over Cheedo, she was cradling something in her hands.   
“Put them back, PUT THEM BAAAACK!” Cheedo screamed, she was holding her teeth. Angharad was calmly trying to explain to her why they fell out as Capable struggled to keep Cheedo from shoving the teeth into her bare gums.  
Furiosa came running into the room, “What happened?”.  
“Cheedo lost her two front teeth” Toast replied, “Her two front teeth?.... Okay OKAY THIS HAS TO BE SOME KINDA PRANK RIGHT?!” She looked at the blank faces.  
“AH FORGET IT, I’ll be in my room.”  
Her footsteps grew distant as she trudged up the stairs.  
Cheedo looked up at Max. “Max?”   
Max looked down to meet her puppydog eyes, she held up the teeth, “All I want for christmas is my two front teeth back.”


	3. 3rd Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max messed up  
> BIG time

On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me…..   
3 angry mall cops, two missing teeth, and a tree covered in debris.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
And with the tradition of gift giving, there was the purchasing of the presents.   
It was the 14th of december and Furiosa was taking everyone to the mall to go christmas shopping for everyone.   
They rolled into the parking lot, people running out of the way in fear and awe at the massive handcrafted machine if death. Furiosa brought it into the two nearest parking spaces, parking and stepping out to meet a group of teenage boys.  
“Heeeeeeeeeeey babayyyyyyy, how you dooing?” one asked. “Why don’cha leave your car in the hands of a real man.” He snickered. Max rolled down the passenger window and gave the child a sad look.  
*oh he was gonna get it now*  
Furiosa got back in the cab as the fuckboy walked to the front of the vehicle. He started posing for crappy photos from his friends when the Rig roared to life. He screamed and ran away from the growling car. The car lurched forward as Furiosa revved the engine again, the boys booked it to their cars and sped away.  
Angharad was first out of the car, she grabbed Max and Capable’s hands running to the store,“Let's get this over with, i have finals to study for and classes to pass.”  
Furiosa walked in a few minutes after them, Cheedo was on her shoulders while Dag and Toast walked beside her. She’d let Dag and Toast run off to go do some shopping together and took Cheedo to a clothing store Angharad said she liked.   
Furiosa let Cheedo look at the mannequins while she looked for a reasonably priced gift.   
“Mom.” Furiosa looked at Cheedo who was pointing out the window, “Isn't that Max?”  
Furiosa ran to the window to see a man dressed as a snowman being chased by 3 security guards. The turned just enough so she could see his face.  
*shit  
It was Max.  
In a snowman suit  
Being chased by the cops*  
Cheedo cheered as the cops tackled Max to the ground, Furiosa ushered her out of the store and ran over to try and talk to security about what had happened.  
*you better have a good explanation for this Rockatansky*  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max watches a sappy dog movie....... (poor smol bby)

On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
Four boxes of tissues, three angry mall cops, two missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you punched the guy who was flirting with Angharad?”  
“Toast stop asking him, he’s not going to answer.” Furiosa whispered to Toast.  
Max was watching one of his sappy dog flicks, and it was the worst one there was. It was the tear jerker, heart ripper, it was Where the Red Fern Grows. He was curled into a ball, big fat alligator tears rolled down his cheeks. Empty tissue boxes littered the floor, followed by mountains of soggy tissues. Max was crying into a pillow, mumbling things about poor dogs and that he should get a dog or something.  
“He does this every time,” Furiosa explains to Toast, “Then he goes the dog shelter for a few hours in the morning.”  
Toast looked back over to the sobbing man, he was slowly growing quieter until there the sobs had morphed into snores and he fell onto the floor.  
Toast looked over at Furiosa, “Soooooo….. are we just going to leave him there?”   
Furiosa grabbed a blanket and draped it over the broken man, “You better go with him in the morning, Cheedo usually does but last time she tried to smuggle a kitten home in her hat.” Furiosa sipped her tea and went upstairs.  
Toast looked back at Max, she walked over and fixed his blanket then put one of the sofa pillows under his head. Max mumbled something and burrowed his head into the pillow. Toast the made her own little nest on the couch above him and fell asleep with dreams of Max being tackled by hundreds of puppies.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 puppies and a black cat <3

On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
Five bounding puppies! Four boxes of tissues, three angry mall cops, two missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toast woke up to Max nudging her, he was holding a cup of Keeps tea mix and a plate of scrambled eggs. “Thanks.” She grumbled, what time is it-6AM??? WHY SO EARLYYYYY?  
“Better get ready soon, it's better to get there before anyone else.” Max grumbled through his coffee. Toast grumbled at she trudged up the stairs only to run back down at the sound of the interceptor starting up and jumped into the passenger seat. Max gave a half smile as they backed out of the driveway and off to the shelter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The shelter was filled with the runts and older dogs around this time of year, no one really wanted them for as presents. Most people adopted the happy puppies, the pretty ones who would come up to the cage at any stranger. But those dogs were gone, now it was Max’s type of dog. He would bring out about 10 dogs into the shelters play pen and just let them run around him, they would jump on him, the pups chewing on his hands and clothing, the older ones sleeping by his feet waiting for Max’s attention. They all knew him, and they all adored him.   
Toast had never really seen him this open with anyone besides Furiosa and her sisters. He would talk to all of them, get the shyer ones to open up and wag all their tails.   
Toast was sitting in the corner of the pen taking in all Max’s expressions, etching them into her memory. She didn’t notice when a little puppy came and sat down next to her, putting its little squashed face on her converse.   
Toast freezed up when she felt drool seeping through the fabric of her shoe, looking around her legs to see a little furry ball curled up on her shoes. She slowly picked it up and cradled it in her lap. Toast started to doze off, the little weight in her lap warming her hands and sinking into her arms.  
Max had just finished putting his last group of dogs away, but he was missing one. One of the pups. Max looked into the pen to see Toast sleeping in the corner of the pen, the little brown pup in her lap. Max chuckled, ‘what if i got the girls pups? Furi would be pretty pissed and would probably kill him. whatever, i'll burn that bridge when i get to it.’  
He woke Toast up, telling her to bring the pup to the front desk as he grabbed the other 4 it was bunked with. On the way to the desk he was the kittens, all were adopted except for one. A little black cat with green eyes, it was missing an ear. Its eyes…. they are just like…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Furiosa was in her room wrapping up some presents when she heard Cheedo scream.  
She grabbed the bat she hid under her bed and flew down the stairs to see…… Dogs…… Max had gotten the girls dogs…  
If looks could kill Max would be a dead man.   
Max walked over to Furi and placed a box in her arms. She looked at Max, “This better not be another dog.”  
“It’s not, just look.” he said followed by some puppy eyes.  
Furiosa sighed and looked inside the box, it was a cat, a tiny black cat. “Reminded me of you, the eyes.” Max mumbled.  
Furiosa took the little fluff out of the box, cradling her close to her heart. Max smiled ‘knew they would get along well.’  
They spent the rest of the day cooing over the 5 pups and the black cat.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy pups and cuddle puddles

On the 6th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
6 purrrfect pet names, Five bounding puppies! Four boxes of tissues, three angry mall cops, two missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“His name is……. Duke.” Dag said looking at her white husky, his ice blue eyes almost matched hers. Duke perked his head up at the sound of his name, but put it back in her lap. It was almost as if the two were meant to be companions. “Ya little schlanger.” Dag told him as she ruffled his thick snowy coat.  
“What will i name you?” Toast asked the little german shepherd in front of her. “Cannon, you'll be my little cannon.” Cannon proceed to tackle Toast, covering her faces in slobbery kisses.   
Angharad was examining the little golden retriever pup, he was giving her the most derpy dog grin while drooling all over her. “You little dope, I’m gonna name you Neroy. My little Neroy.” She giggled when Neroy jumped from her arms and began eating her hair.  
Capable looked at her pup, it was big for a pup. she was fluffy with black and tan fur, a bear hunting dog(caucasian ovcharka). “Your name is Lilly, and you will kill all my enemies for me.” Capable buried her face into the pups long fur, giggling a bit too much for everyone's liking.  
Cheedo looked at the baby bulldog snoring in her arms, “You snore like Max, but I can’t name you Max because we already have a Max, so I'm going to name you Hippo like the animal the hippopotamus.” Cheedo continued to whisper to the sleeping dog. Max didn't know whether to be offended or relieved over Hippo’s name.  
Furiosa walked into the room, JoBasa wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf. Their matching green eyes scanning the room. JoBasa looked at the pups but stayed put knowing Furiosa was much too tall for the pup to even get to her.  
Furiosa sat down next to Max as they observed the scene before them. The pups had fallen asleep on top the pile of girls. Cheedo and Hippo filling the room with their thundering snores. Furi smiled at Max, “You did good,” handing him a cup of coco, “Merry Christmas.”  
And with a clink of the mugs they leaned back into the couch, slowly drifting off and joining the girls in dreams filled with drooling pups and slinky cats.  
Cheedo curled close to Hippo, “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas.” she mumbled from her dream infused state. Toast sat up and looked over at her with sleep glazed eyes, “You have got to be kidding me.”


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheedos being a little shit(again)

On the 7th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
7 handmade ornaments, 6 purrrfect pet names, Five bounding puppies! Four boxes of tissues, three angry mall cops, two missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“HIPPO YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!”, Hippo was chewing on one of their homemade ‘cookie’ ornaments as Cheedo liked to call them. It was a DIY Capable found online, it was one of the easier ones she found. “HIPPOO, GIVE ME BACK SANTA!” Cheedo struggled to pull the salty cookie from the pup's mouth.  
The girls watched on the from the table while decorating their ornaments, Neroy and Lilly were curled together next to the warm fire while Duke and Cannon fought over one of Max’s socks. The girls had already baked their ornaments and were getting started on painting the best ones. Dag had made an array of flowers and green things, Toast had made some animal cutouts and was painting landscapes instead of the animal itself, Angharad had cutout geometric shapes and was writing her favorite quotes from movies and books, and Capable had made many random items ranging from silver wrenches to peachy seashells.  
Furiosa and Max used what was left of the batch to make their own ornaments. Max had made some shapes that he said were supposed to look like car’s and dogs, while Furi made some very detailed motorcycles.  
Everyone's ornaments were turning out great(except for Max, but he sucks at art anyways). Everyone was laughing at Max when he got paint in his hair and when Dag got a red dot on her nose. It was all crafts and laughs, until……. Cheedo…….  
There was a scream, and a loud crash. Max and Furiosa looked up, at each other, then sprinted into the living room. Cheedo was lying on top of the bare christmas tree, Hippo on her back and pine needles scattered everywhere. Angharad ran over to grab Cheedo, picking her up and shaking her,“CHEEDO! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?” Cheedo giggled “The tree need a hug, so i ran to hug it, and it fell over with joy.”  
“Who let Cheedo drink some of Max’s coffee? We all know what it can do to her.” Furiosa looked at blank faces until landing on Max, he was fidgeting and looking at his bare feet.  
Furiosa sighed and dragged Max by the ear into the other room.  
Toast looked over at Cheedo, scanning her sister to see if there is any sign of demon possession. Toast finally landed on Cheedo’s eyes, they were wide and crazy. Toast flinched, and when back to painting her desert scene. ‘What a weirdo.’  
\-------------------------------------------------


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angharad has a moment of self doubt

On the 8th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
8 F*CKING FINALS, 7 handmade ornaments, 6 purrrfect pet names, Five bounding puppies! Four boxes of tissues, three angry mall cops, two missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“FUCK THIS!”  
Max cringed at the sound of large books rolling down the long staircase and hitting the walls with damaging thuds. Angharad stomped down the stairs, flying into the living room and face planting onto the couch. She laid there for a few minutes mumbling about trigonometry and how stupid it was to take extra classes. Max casually sipped his coffee, “Finals?” Angharad sat up and started making exaggerated gestures with her arms. She eventually gave up with trying to explain whatever she was doing and just grabbed a pillow and fell back onto the couch.   
Max was confused………… VERY confused. Furiosa walked into the room only to turn right around after seeing Max’s expression. He Tried to flag her down(like he was trying to flag down a plane) she just mouthed at him ~It’s your problem now~.  
He huffed and turned to the teenager with an existential crisis.  
Max cleared his throat, opened his mouth to say something on the lines of ‘hey kid, it’ll be okay’, or ‘don't worry about it, we all go through this’ but that sounded like something a 60’s sitcom dad would say, and Max wasn't wearing anymore knit vests.  
“Sooo… What’s the problem?” Max finally got the words out. Angharad looked back up, “What do you mean, cause if you're asking about studying nothing's wrong, it’s just that this feels like a waste of my time and life. I feel as if I chose the wrong path, maybe I set myself up to fail in life, maybe I have made a decision that has ended all possibilities of future careers. What if I have no life, what if I do nothing amazing in life?” Angharad’s teary eyes met Max’s, the swirling blue pools were filled so much emotion.  
“Angharad you have already done so many amazing things, other people may not have noticed your pure talent and effort in what you do, but one day they will regret what they missed. You have stepped up for everyone around you and I’ve got to say #1 in your class is pretty badass too.” Max smiled, hoping that he said and did the right thing.  
He looked down to find his mug of coffee only to be tackled by the teary teenager, “Thanks Max.” she cried softly, all he could do was hug her back like any fathe-I mean……. Yeah, Dad Max…..   
They never noticed the pair of green eyes peeking from the kitchen.  
~you did good Max, you did good~  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max loses a bet  
> Dag gets a chance to mess with poor Max

On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
9 tiny ponytails, 8 F*CKING FINALS, 7 handmade ornaments, 6 purrrfect pet names, 5 bounding puppies! 4 boxes of tissues, 3 angry mall cops, 2 missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Why am I doing this again?” Max asked Dag. He was sitting on the floor in front of the couch while Dag was sitting on the couch, messing with his hair.  
“Because you lost a bet, remember or do I have to remind you?” Dags blue eyes sparked with power, oh Max was in it deep now.

~FLASHBACK~

“So what is this game called again?” Max looked down at the cards Dag had laid out for him, “It’s called Black Jack, and in this game we bet. Soooooo you win you get to do WHATEVER you want with my hair and vice versa, kay?”.  
Max had never really done anything too fancy to his hair before, and he never really thought about. Until he lost.  
There was a flurry of cards and laughing echoing the halls, Dag had won, his hair was in her hands.

~END FLASHBACK~

After what felt like hours of tugging and pulling at Max’s short hair Dag had finally finished. “ALL DONE!” she yelled, stepping back to view her work. Dag started to giggle, which evolved into squeals and ended with her wheezing on the floor.  
“What is going on now, Dag?” Furi walked into the room. Green eyes fell upon Max, her eyes watered as she struggled to not laugh at the poor man. Eventually she burst, laughter filling the room causing Max to sweat. He looked into the mirror Dag had left on the floor, oh god….  
There were 9 small ponytails running down the middle of his hair, the sides gelled back and covered in glitter, and worst of all she had glittered his short beard.  
There was a flash of a camera, Max turned his head to spot Capable from the staircase holding a camera.  
~FLASH~  
Max ran up the stairs, his mission to destroy any evidence of this attack on his hair.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Photoshoot

On the 10th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
10 framed photos, 9 tiny ponytails, 8 F*CKING FINALS, 7 handmade ornaments, 6 purrrfect pet names, 5 bounding puppies! 4 boxes of tissues, 3 angry mall cops, 2 missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\---------------------------------------------------  
“Ready everyone smile on 3, one two threeeeee.” Capable's camera flashed and spots dotted everyone's vision. Cheedo ran in circles screaming about tiny fairies and Hippo followed sneezing with excitement.  
Max sat on the back porch the photoshoot, Capable had decided to shoot some family photos for Christmas. Everyone had brought out their animals, however JoBasa was a bit freaked out by the ordeal. She was sitting on Furiosa's shoulders, tail whipping would and green eyes wide. All the pups were chasing Lilly, and when Lilly stopped running they tackled the large pup to the ground. Max laughed at the silly bunch, the girls running after their pups, screaming over their outfits getting dirty.   
“MAX,” he jerked his head up to the sound of his name, Dag was yelling at him, “COME JOIN US!”   
Max sighed, if he refused they would drag him out there. He jogged on over only to be tackled down by Lilly , then Duke and Cannon while Neroy just sat on his stomach. Capable took the picture. Max was covered in dogs with Cheedo being chased by Hippo in the background while Furiosa was pointing and laughing at Max with JoBasa in her arm.  
It was the first picture to be printed, framed, and hung right above the fireplace.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day before Christmas eve and all through the house everything was chaos, because of a mouse.

On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
11 missing cookies, 10 framed photos, 9 tiny ponytails, 8 F*CKING FINALS, 7 handmade ornaments, 6 purrrfect pet names, 5 bounding puppies! 4 boxes of tissues, 3 angry mall cops, 2 missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was the day before Christmas eve and all through the house everything was chaos, because of a mouse.  
“SOMEONE KILL IT!” Capable screamed, “DON'T KILL IT!” Dag yelled back, “IT’S A LIVING CREATURE, IT MAY HAVE A FAMILY-OHMYGOD ITS TEETH, KILL IT!”  
Furiosa ran into the room followed by Max, the girls were huddled on the table holding various weapons ranging from pans to kitchen knives and the pups huddled under the table. The all looked up at the two adults, “Well what are you doing just standing there? KILL IT!” Dag yelled at them, pointing to the tiny mouse.  
Max sighed and walked over to the kitchen, he knelt down in front of the mouse and just scooped it up. He walked over to the back door, opening it and releasing the mouse. “See, it was no big problem.” He smiled trying to hide his internal screaming.  
“But Max, that wasn't the mouse were talking about.” Cheedo stammered, “It’s that one.” Cheedo was pointing at a rat eating a baking tray full of fresh cookies. It was so big that you could have said it was the baking tray. Max looked over the kitchen counter, he smiled “‘Ill be right back.” and walked into the other room. There was a loud scream, slam of a door, revving of the interceptor and it speeding away. About 15 minutes later there was the screeching of tires in the driveway and Max ran into the house wearing heavy duty rubber gloves and held a large kitchen strainer.  
Furiosa looked over at him, she was holding the large beast in her prosthetic arm while it squirmed about like a fish out of water. Max squealed and jumped back while Furiosa laughed at him. While laughing she accidentally dropped the rat causing everyone to scream.  
That night ended with everyone huddled on the kitchen table while the rat prowled around the floor.  
In the morning they awoke to JoBasa dropping the dead rat on the table, Cheedo screamed and tried to crawl away but she ended up throwing off the balance of the table, causing everyone to fall onto the floor. The rat landed right in front of a still sleepy Max who thought it was JoBasa rolled in flour.  
He still has nightmares about it to this day.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS CHRISTMASSSSSS

On the 12th day of Christmas my true love gave to me…….  
SANTAAAA, 11 missing cookies, 10 framed photos, 9 tiny ponytails, 8 F*CKING FINALS, 7 handmade ornaments, 6 purrrfect pet names, 5 bounding puppies! 4 boxes of tissues, 3 angry mall cops, 2 missing teeth, and a tree covered in debri  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Cheedo what are you doing?” Toast whispered, “It's Christmas eve and Santa won't come if you're still up.” “But I gotta pee.” Cheedo whined. Toast sighed, “Come on.” They tiptoed out of their room and over to the bathroom. Toast waited outside the door while Cheedo sang the ‘Tinkle song’ and washed her hands.  
“All done!” Cheedo sang skipping out of the bathroom, “Let's see if Santa came yet.” she headed toward the stairs. Cheedo slipped by Toast and peeked through the top banister. “Fine, get into trouble for all I care.” Toast hissed, walking back to their room but leaving the door ajar for the little girl.  
Cheedo was too busy spying to hear what Toast had said. In the living room was a man in a red suit talking to Furiosa, Cheedo gasped and leaned forward. Mommy was helping Santa put out all the presents. Santa handed a small package to Furiosa, she looked at Santa in wonder and gasped when she opened the package and-MOMMY KISSED SANTA CLAUSE!  
Cheedo ran back to wake up Toast. “TOAST TOAST I SAW MOMMY KISSING SANTA!” she whisper screamed at the sleeping girl. Toast opened her eyes and glared at the little girl, “Cheedo….. it's 1 in the morning go to sleep before I call mom up here and tell her you were up.” She rolled over as Cheedo sighed and climbed into bed, “You believe me don't you Hippo?” she asked while scrunching up the pups face, Hippo just licked her hand and fell right asleep, Cheedo following soon after.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
“You know you didn't have to dress up right?” Furiosa asked Max, he was wearing a red Santa suit and helping her put gifts under the tree.  
“Yeah, but what if Cheedo wakes up?” he asks, Furi thought about his statement and nodded in agreement “Understandable.” They continued to place presents under the tree until Max’s red sack was empty except for one last gift.  
“Here, this is for you.” Max said handing Furi the small parcel. She gave him a puzzled look but opened the gift up anyways. A small gasp escaped her lips as she opened the box, it was her mother's old ring. A simple silver band with carved pearl expanding over the edges.  
Furi looked at at him with wide eyes, “But….I…...How did you find this?” “Old Guys pawn shop, saw it while I was shopping with the girls, said you talked about something like it alot.” He was about to say something else but was interrupted by Furiosa wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Warm teardrops seeped through the costume, he grabbed her pulling her closer into the hug  
“Thank you Max.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
The morning was filled with a screaming Cheedo and sleep deprived Toast. They tore through the gifts, drank their coffee and cocoa and just enjoyed everyone's company. Cheedo passed out by midday from the downfall of her sugar high and sleep deprivation only to be awoken by the Biking Grandma's surprise visit for christmas. They arrived bearing the makings of a feast, and what a feast they had.  
The day ended with a large game of Apples to Apples which then turned into Cards Against Humanity once the girls went to bed.  
AND THEY ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
